buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time of Your Life
"Time of Your Life" is the fourth story arc that spreads from the sixteenth through the nineteenth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight series of comic books, a continuation of the television series of the same name. It is written by Joss Whedon. A crossover with Whedon's earlier Buffy spin-off, the graphic novel Fray (2001-2003), "Time of Your Life" features artwork by Karl Moline, co-creator of Fray. Plot Part I (Issue #16) Bad day. Started bad, stayed that way. We begin with Buffy fighting future Slayer, Melaka Fray, in midair in the future New York City. Flashing back to the past, Xander, Willow, and Buffy eat Chinese food and discuss what Willow saw during her encounter with Kumiko. Willow believes that she received the message for a reason, and hopes to act before losing another slayer like Renee. At the reference of her death, we learn that Xander is still dealing with his loss, but can’t afford to be shielded from reality. While Xander is speaking, Leah bursts into the room to inform them that something is going on with Dawn. When the three of them arrive in the orchard, they find that Dawn is no longer giant sized, but is now a centaur. Meanwhile, Twilight, Amy and Warren discuss the effectiveness of a giant rune-covered missile they’ve constructed. Back in Scotland, Xander has prepared a helicopter to fly Buffy and Willow to an airport, where they catch a private plane. During the flight Buffy informs Willow that she will need a couple of hours to take a private meeting. They soon arrive in New York City where Willow's advance team, including her girlfriend Kennedy, and slayer Vi, are waiting to begin the operation. Vi explains that the problem with Willow's vision is that it's hard to pin down anything mystical since so many mystical things are happening in New York. Willow clarifies things as much as possible by explaining that something is causing a disruption of the time frame to that of a ripple effect. A single event existing spatially that is effecting past, present and future time. Back in Scotland, Xander and Dawn are talking about her transformation into a centaur. While walking back to the castle, Xander notices something headed right for it: the missile that Warren built. He can only watch helplessly as it hits the castle. Back in New York, Kennedy, Willow and a few slayers are at the scene of the temporal shift: a high-rise building at the corner of 53rd and Lexington. Moments later, Buffy joins the girls from her private meeting wearing a short dress and boots. When questioned Buffy offers to change, but not before a sudden flash of light zaps Buffy away and replaces her with a demon. Finding herself in the demon's place in the future, Buffy is twice punched in the face. Her assailant is revealed to be Fray, who was fighting the demon that took Buffy's place, and thinks it has shape-shifted itself to look like the long-dead Slayer. Fray uses a lot of futuristic slang as she rains the blows on Buffy and finally succeeds in knocking her down. Part II (Issue #17) This is the place. Prior to encountering Buffy, Fray and her sister Erin follow a flying vehicle harboring numerous vampires. Fray captures one in mid-air amongst the skyscrapers. She demands from him the whereabouts of her vampire twin brother and Big Bad, Harth. The vampire claims that Harth has allied himself with a mysterious, powerful woman with dark powers, known as the Dark Hope. Fray informs her sister that she read in the Watcher's diaries of the woman in question; however she is unable to put her finger on whom exactly. At a docking site, Harth and the mysterious figure, who clouds herself in the shadow, supervise a number of vampires transporting helpless victims in and out of trucks. The woman explains to Harth that her menacing plans will ripple to the present. Meanwhile back in the present, Willow comforts a wounded Kennedy. When asked as to why Willow has tamed the beast and not killed it, she explains that she believes that it and Buffy switched places in time. At the castle, Xander bursts into the command central where it wreaths in green flames. Rowena reports to him that most of the Slayers have escaped through the tunnels, however the West Tower has collapsed. Suddenly, medieval Cobra-faced foot soldiers appear and shoot an arrow in Xander's shoulder. Dawn arrives on the scene and attacks the soldiers with her hooves. She then picks up the wounded Xander and carries him out of the castle. In the future, Fray arrives on a rooftop and battles a beast. The beast exchanges places with Buffy, igniting the fight between both Slayers. Buffy finally manages to calm Fray down. She wonders how many Slayers there are in Fray's time, to which Melaka replies: "One. Half." She explains that she is the only Slayer in a long time, and that her brother Harth carries the prophecies and the collective Slayer memories that should've been imbued in Fray. The future Slayer takes Buffy to her employer, Gunther, a fish-like mutant who resides in an aquarium apartment, where they question him about who the mysterious woman is. At the docks with Harth the woman he has aligned himself with is revealed to be Dark Willow. Part III (Issue #18) Buffy searches through the Watchers' diaries where she can hardly find anything recorded about her or the Slayer army she created. Fray reports that there's been some lurk activity in the Uppers. In the present, Willow and Kennedy are in their bedroom going through books with hopes to find a means to retrieve Buffy from the future. Kennedy suggests that Willow contact her source. In the woods after the main Castle exploded, we see Xander still riding on a centaur Dawn's back as they flee from the creatures that invaded the castle. A short time later, a hoard of tree-demons threaten them and order them to leave their woods. In the future, Harth tells Gunther that he is upset because he knows Gunther has been telling Fray about his activities. After the two argue, Harth and his vampire gang leave the room, leaving a squad of vampires swimming inside Gunther's tank ready to attack him. Buffy and Fray travel to the uppers where they see a group of vampires attacking defenseless humans. Fray is ready to go and slay the vampires but Buffy tells her not to because they need to find where the parties are coming from, and that they cannot afford the time to rescue everyone. Fray refuses to listen and slays the vampires leaving Buffy. As Fray finishes off all the vamps Dark Willow approaches behind her. In the present Kennedy helps Willow to make contact to Saga Vasuki and asks her how to get Buffy back to the present. Saga tells Willow that the time rift will reopen that night and warns Willow not to look into the future when saving Buffy. In the future, Dark Willow uses the little magic she has left to show Fray something in order to gain her trust. When Buffy gets to Fray’s apartment she is confronted by Fray's sister, Erin. In the middle of the conversation with Erin, Buffy is zapped with a ray gun by Fray, and falls to the floor in pain. Part IV (Issue #19) Future Dark Willow propositions Fray: she must kill Buffy in order to preserve her reality. Fray, torn by the decision finds no comfort from her sister. In the present, Xander and Dawn fight their way through the forest and meet up with a team of Slayers just in time to save the duo's life. Warren and Amy are seen conferring with Twilight and a fourth, unseen figure. As the dialogue comes to a conclusion, the shadowy figure is revealed: Riley Finn. Harth shows up, but is met and dispatched by Fray's allies. Fray and Buffy, pitted against each other by Willow, fight for mixed purposes. Buffy cannot assure Fray that her going back to her own will not destroy Fray's reality, but asks Fray to trust her, regardless. As present Willow taps into the temporal rift, it opens in the future and Fray lets Buffy through the gateway. Dark Willow attempts to stop Buffy. Buffy impales Dark Willow and goes back through the rift, arriving safely in her own time. In the future, Fray and her sister ponder Dark Willow's motives as they realize their reality is safe. Variant covers Image:Btvs16b.jpg|Part 1 Image:Btvs17b.jpg|Part 2 Image:Btvs18b.jpg|Part 3 Image:Btvs19b.jpg|Part 4 Category:Season Eight Trivia *The exchange portal in issue 16 is similar to the one used in "Get It Done" in which a large demon appears when Buffy is transported to the the First Slayer. *Willow states that Buffy has apparently never been in a limo, which is not true. She and Cordelia rode in a limo that they thought was going to deliver them to the Homecoming Dance in the third season episode, Homecoming. In context, it's possible that Willow was merely making fun of Buffy. Another explanation is that Willow simply forgot this minor detail from over five years ago, since she never actually saw Buffy in said limo. *There is a misprint in #17 stating that Part Three (#18) will be made available to sale on August 6 2008 rather than the correct September release date. *Also, in issue #18 it was stated that Part Four (#19) would be released on October 1st 2008. But official date was changed by Dark Horse (on its official site) to November 26th 2008 due to artist delays. *In issue 18, while Buffy is (horribly) driving a flying car, Fray tells her "Summers, you drive like a spaz," which is exactly what Principal Snyder tells Buffy in Band Candy. *When Buffy meets Erin, a law enforcement agent, Buffy states that her high school aptitude test said she would do well in a law enforcement career, a reference to What's My Line, Part One. *The outfit Buffy wears when she joins the girls from her private meeting in issue #16 is similar to an outfit she wore in Welcome to the Hellmouth. Category:Season Eight